Kangaroo Makes A Kill
Kangaroo Makes A Kill is the eleventh case of Experiments 77. It is also the third case of New Zealand's Experiments. Plot Darren Dayang and the player had rushed to the Australian Outback and investigated the outback until they had arrived. Then the experiment, a seemingly harmless kangaroo had come out, attacking a couple of tourists before exploding and killing one of them. It was proven it was murder as Priya Dhurwar confirmed that the victim, Constance Johnson, was killed by the bomb inserted in the kangaroo's pouch. After the discoveries of some experiments concerning animals, the killer was revealed to be Rick Brennan, a local scientist of the Outback. Rick however denied to say anymore after confessing that he did set off the bomb, but not purposefully. It earned him a solid lifetime sentence for murder, illegal experiments and failure to cooperate with the police. In the aftermath, the team found some clues, including some files and a experimented hedgehog's corpse. After helping Vince Johnson and Luna Lunn, the team had to sail out into the Solomon Islands on the prompt of Abigail Rose's emergency call. Victim * Constance Johnson (Found dead after being slew with a bomb) Murder Weapon * Kanga-Bomb Killer * Rick Brennan Suspects Suspect's Profile * The suspect has contacts with kangaroos. * The suspect has knowledge in explosives. * The suspect reads Shakespeare. * The suspect takes travel sickness pills. Suspect's Profile * The suspect has contacts with kangaroos. * The suspect has knowledge in explosives. * The suspect reads Shakespeare. * The suspect takes travel sickness pills. Suspect's Profile * The suspect has contacts with kangaroos. * The suspect reads Shakespeare. * The suspect takes travel sickness pills. Suspect's Profile * The suspect has contacts with kangaroos. * The suspect reads Shakespeare. Suspect's Profile * The suspect has contacts with kangaroos. * The suspect has knowledge in explosives. * The suspect reads Shakespeare. * The suspect takes travel sickness pills. Killer Profile * The killer has contacts with kangaroos. * The killer takes travel sickness pills. * The killer has knowledge in explosives. * The killer reads Shakespeare. * The killer is 6'1". Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Australian Outback. (Clues: Victim's Body, Animal Head, New Suspect: Vince Johnson) * Talk to Vince Johnson about the kangaroo attack. * Examine Animal Head. (Result: Dirt Sample) * Examine Dirt Sample. (Result: Dirt Identified; New Crime Scene: Kangaroo Laboratory) * Investigate Kangaroo Laboratory. (Clues: Medical Kit, Faded Notebook, Water Bottle) * Examine Medical Kit. (Result: Bloody Syringe) * Analyze Bloody Syringe. (06:00:00; The killer has contacts with kangaroos) * Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Notes Revealed; New Suspect: Rick Brennan) * Talk to Rick Brennan about the kangaroo attack. (Result: The suspect has contacts with kangaroos) * Examine Water Bottle. (Sample of Saliva found) * Analyze Saliva. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Noauls Zapela) * Talk with Noauls Zapela about the kangaroo experiments that is taking place. (Result: Noauls Zapela has contact with kangaroos) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; The killer takes travel sickness pills) * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Travelers Camp. (Clues: Toolbox, Locked Cellphone) * Examine Toolbox. (Result: Detonator) * Analyze Detonator. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has knowledge in explosives) * Examine Locked Cellphone. (Result: Cellphone Unlocked; New Suspect: Enohplle Darnell) * Talk to Enohplle Darnell about the kangaroos. (Result: Enohplle Darnell has contact with kangaroos) * Investigate Outback Lakeside. (Clues: Bomb Fragments, Footprint) * Examine Bomb Fragments. (Result: Paper) * Analyze Paper. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Shakespeare) * Examine Footprint. (Result: Footprint Identified; New Suspect: Luna Lunn) * Talk with Luna Lunn about the kangaroo experiments. (Result: Luna Lunn has contact with kangaroos, has knowledge of explosives and takes travel sickness pills) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Kangaroo Tubes. (Clues: Firework, Chemical Compositions, Torn Paper) * Examine Firework. (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyze Fingerprints. (Result: Fingerprints of Rick Brennan) * Ask Rick Brennan about the hand-made fireworks. (Result: Rick Brennan has knowledge in explosives, reads Shakespeare and takes travel sickness pills) * Analyze Chemical Compositions. (Result: Monomethylamine Nitrate Bomb Designs) * Talk to Luna Lunn about her name on the bomb designs. {Result: Luna Lunn reads Shakespeare; Enohpile Darnell reads Shakespeare) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Picture of the victim with Noauls Zapela) * Ask Noauls Zapela about the picture. (Result Noauls Zapela reads Shakespeare and takes travel sickness pills) * Investigate Camping Tents. (Clue: Dusty Map, Smashed Camera) * Examine Dusty Map. (Result: Vince Johnson's Name Revealed) * Talk with Vince Johnson about the map. (Result: Vince Johnson has a knowledge of explosives, reads Shakespeare and takes travel sickness pills) * Examine Smashed Camera. (Result: Camera Assembled) * Analyze Camera. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 6'1") * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Flora and Fauna (3/8). (No stars) Flora and Fauna Reborn (3/8) * Investigate Kangaroo Laboratory. (Clues: Dusty Documents, Locked Laptop, Bloody Syringe, Crystalline Flask; Available at the start of the chapter) * Examine Dusty Documents. (Result: Rick Brennan's file) * Ask Rick Brennan about his involvement in the illegal experiments. (Prerequisite: Rick's file unraveled) * Analyze Locked Laptop. (12:00:00) * Examine Syringe Blood. (Result: Hedgehog Blood) * Investigate Australian Outback. (Prerequisite: Hedgehog Blood identified) * Examine Crystalline Flask. (Result: Yellow Substance) * Examine Yellow Substance. (Result: Strychnine) * Investigate Outback Lakeside. (Clue: Hedgehog Corpse; Prerequisite: Strychnine identified) * Analyze Hedgehog Corpse. (9:00:00) * Question Rick Brennan about the scientists' reason for doing the experiments. (Prerequisite: Hedgehog Corpse analyzed; Reward: 20.000 Coins) * Vince Johnson wants to talk with you. (Prerequisite: Question Rick) * Investigate Australian Outback. (Result: Broken Pendant; Prerequisite: Talk to Vince) * Examine Broken Pendant. (Result: Pendant) * Return the pendant to Vince Johnson. (Prerequisite: Pendant pieced back) * Luna Lunn wants to talk with you. (Prerequisite: Question Rick) * Investigate Camp Trends. (Clues: Magazine; Prerequisite: Talk to Luna) * Examine Magazine. (Result: White Substance) * Examine White Substance. (Result: Molecules) * Analyze Molecules. (05:00:00) * Give back the magazine for Luna Lunn. (Prerequisite: Molecules analyzed; Reward: Kangaroo Ouflit) * Move on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:Experiments 77 Category:New Zealand's Experiments